happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BeatBro/BeatBro's Top 20 Happy Wheels Levels
In my opinion, some Happy Wheels levels are really bad, yet others are really good. That is the same with every game, really. These are the 20 levels that stood out to me the most. (Most of them are featured levels, as you might have guessed.) They are: 20. Rap Battle 2 This is probably the best level in sachamum's rap battle series. In rap battle 1 and 3, you did not need to do anything. But in this level, you do. You are literally "dropping your rhymes" into the crowd, by throwing blocks with a sound effect on them into the crowd. You compete with a computer-controlled NPC. Not to mention that the sound effects are hilarious! 19. Balcony Terror This level is very fun. All you need to do is jump off a building and save your replays. The only thing that holds it back is that there is no way to win. 18. Chaos City Like the description says, this level takes place in the city where everything goes wrong! It is both fun to play and fun to watch. This is probably the most creative level, because someone had to think of all the things that happen in the city. The only problem is that this one tends to lag frequently. 17. Sword throws Well, most of the levels on my list are featured, but not all of them are. Sword throws are frequent levels, meaning that multiple users have created them. I actually also made one. In these levels, you need to pick up swords and throw them at other characters. It sounds simple, but it's actually pretty addicting! 16. North Pole Rush So far, this is the only featured level with Santa as the forced character. So far, this is the only level on the list with an actual plot. Santa is late, and he needs to get going. The level has a lot of flying and is really fun to play. It also has a great sense of humor. ("Move, you little sh*ts!") 15. Wipeout The title should tell you just how fun this one is. 14. Prehistoric Pilgrim This level has you sneaking into a lab, going back in time, and riding a dinosaur! It's awesome. Everyone else seems to agree with me, too, because this is the highest-rated featured level thus far. But in my opinion, there are 13 levels that are even better! Stay tuned... 13. Super Mario 64 This is what I like to call a "based-on-something-else" level. This one specifically has really nice prop-art. This level shows how to sum up almost everything about the original game into just one level. This was pretty hard to do, but the user who made it did it nicely! Like the desciption says, this is for those who could not afford the real game. 12. Speed Bridge / BMX Park II This is my first tie so far, because I think these levels are both equally good. Both levels are actually pretty similar. Both are fun, fast-paced and full of stunts. But if I had to pick, Speed Bridge is faster-paced and BMX Park II has more stunts. 11. Gut Bus Extreme! This is another fast-paced level, but with a bus. The stunts are awesome, the creativity is awesome, and even the bus is awesome! 10. Obstacle Course? I enjoyed a lot of obstacle courses, but these this is so far my second favorite. It is not the best level in terms of quality, but it was fun to play. There is also a lot of creativity used here. This is Jim Bonacci's version, by the way. 9. Harpoon runs Nope, sword throws are not my favorite frequent level--harpoon runs are. Not only are harpoon runs fast paced, these levels also test skill. Dodging the harpoons yourself can be fun and watching other people dodge them in the replays is fun. Try to play a single harpoon run without any blood, it is hard! Of course, some are better than others, but that is the same with sword throws. 8. Car Theif While looking through this list, you may have realized that I like the kinds of levels that are fast-paced. And I do. Car Theif is one example of one of those levels. In this one, your car is being stolen and you must get it back! It can be quite suspensful trying to keep up with it and avoid some of the hazards along the way. Oh, and while I like fast-paced levels, there are slower levels that are also good, like sword throws, for exapmle. 7. Pokémon Training This is my favorite "based-on-something-else" level. Like Super Mario 64 it has really nice prop art! There is also a surprise song at the end. Even as a non-Pokémon fan, I still enjoyed this a lot. (Sorry if the e is big, I copy-and-pasted that from Google Translate to get special characters.) 6. Taken 3 Even though the movie that this level was trying to be like already came out, this is still a solid level. It starts off where your son gets taken by a creepy old guy, and you must sneak into his lair to get your son back. There are 4 different trials: people with swords, man with a large gun, Pedo's lair (some old guys will move up and down, trying to stab your character) and leap of faith. It ends with sweet revenge where you get to stab the old dude and get your son back. This is a must-play. 5. The Combine 2.1 This level has you running from a combine that destroys everything in its path. Need I say more? Just remember what I said about Car Theif. 4. Portal of Freedom This is a level in Fatality87's "Awesome Course" series, which are obstacle courses with a lot of awesome faces. This level reveals that there are at least 99 awesome courses, and that you are at the last one. I enjoyed how this level uses multiple enviornments to suit the level, such as space and an ice-themed area. Not only do the enviornments look nice, they also help with how intense the level is. At the end, you reach the Portal of Freedom and get to finish the courses once and for all. It's awesome. Get it, because this is from the awesome course? That was a pun... 3. Happy Green Hills Visually, this is the best level. This was actually hand-drawn by Jim Bonacci himself. It puts your character in a calm, hilly enviorment, which you must race across on order to get to the finish line. It is beautiful. But, unfortuately, it might not be a good idea to play if your computer is really old. 2. Ultimate Payback! I thought this would be my favorite level at first, but I found out that I think there is just one better level than this. It involves getting "sweet revenge" like in Taken 3, but is actually better than Taken 3. The plot: Someone kidnaps your friend and you must get him back. You will speed up, jump out of your lawnmower, and kill the man who kidnapped your friend in a scene that surprisingly reminds me of The Matrix. Sounds cool, huh? Wait until you see the #1 level! Honorable Mentions: Backyard Wrestling: This level has your charcter flying in the air, trying to land inside a trashcan. It was another fun one to play. According to Happy Wheels Wiki, the gameplay is similar to WWE levels. I have not played WWE, but I take their word for it. String: It really surprised me how this level was able to tell a story with such simple objects. This level would probably be #21 if my list went up that high. Trigger songs: My third favorite frequent levels. These can create entire songs with just triggers that play sound effects. Listening to them sounds both impressive and hilarious! Renissance Ravenger: Just some more well-made backgrounds and a lot of enjoyment. This level takes your character to the middle of a renissance fair. (I am just about certain I spelled that wrong.) Downhill: It is like Speed Bridge, but not quite as good. Both Speed Bridge and this one were created by the same user, Hooteka. Segwayball (New A.I): This level uses artificial intelligiance, which is already pretty cool. In this level, you and your A.I.-controlled oponent knock a ball back and forth and try not to let it land on your side. Not many levels are competitive like this one. This would be #22 if my list went up that high. Subway Rampage: I felt so destructive getting to tear through everything in my path with a subway! Rope Swing King: My favorite "rope swing" level. It is made really well and is also creative. You could technically call this a ragdoll level, where your character spends most of the level out of their main vehicle. 1. Classic Happy Wheels Believe it or not, I actually used to not like this level. But over time, it grew on me and is now my favorite level in the game. This level is "in loving memory of how PLT (the user who made it) remembers Happy Wheels." It's fast-paced, it tests skill, it does a lot of stunts... it even uses my favorite character, Moped Couple. You have to play it! I enjoyed all of these levels, all 20 of them plus all of the honorable mentions. I recommend playing all of them. That is all for now. Hope you all liked my list! BeatBro Category:Blog posts